O Outro Lado
by LayraCristina
Summary: Anelise Clearwater pensava que era apenas uma garota normal, mas nunca esteve mais enganada. Tentava apenas seguir sua vida, mas jamais poderia prever o que estava prestes a acontecer em sua vida. Jamais havia se passado em sua cabeça que estava sendo observada - e esse foi seu maior erro. Um grande erro que futuramente ela irá almejar esquecer.


**Capitulo 01: Infância**

Na Península Olímpica, no noroeste do estado de Washington, nos Estados Unidos, existe uma cidadezinha chamada Forks que estava quase que constantemente coberta por nuvens. Nessa cidade desimportante chove mais do que em qualquer outro lugar do país.

Eu simplesmente amo Forks. Não consigo imaginar minha vida em outro lugar.

Sempre morei aqui, para ser mais sincera, nunca sai daqui. Nem mesmo para outra cidade ou até mesmo estado.

O único lugar que sempre visito è as pequenas praias La Push.

Tenho muitas lembranças da minha infância lá. Minha mãe trabalhava muito, então, me deixava na casa da minha doce tia Sue.

Meu pai sempre estava presente, até mesmo, quando o casamento ele com minha mãe acabou.

Agora ele também mora lá em La Push, o visito todos os finais de semana.

Sempre fui muito próxima de meu pai, até mais, que meu irmão mais velho Eric.

Ele sempre estava implicando comigo, mais agora tudo mudou. Nós éramos muito unidos.

Sempre que visito La Push meu coração se enche de alegria. Especialmente, principalmente, por um único motivo, e esse motivo tinha um único nome, _Jacob Black._

Ele sempre fora um amigo pra mim, até que, um dia descobri que meu pobre coração morria de amores por ele.

Só que meu pobre sentimento não era correspondido. Jacob tinha uma namorada que se chamava Isabella Swan.

Bella sempre fora como uma irmã pra mim, até que, um dia ela me disse que era loucamente apaixonada por Jacob.

Nunca a culpei. Afinal, quem não se apaixonaria por Jacob?

Bella e eu estudávamos na pequena e única escola de Forks. E isso complicava tudo. Meus sentimentos nunca seriam correspondidos.

Bella era uma garota bonita de grandes olhos chocolate, seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados, levemente ondulados. Apesar de eu sempre achar que ela era muito branca, sua pele só perdia para o giz.

Enquanto eu, dona de longos cabelos escuros, levemente ondulados nas pontas; Meus olhos eram um pouco puxados cor de mel, eu podia perfeitamente me passar por descendente japonesa. Apesar de não ter nada haver. Minha pele era morena - mais isso era típico dos descendentes da pequena tribo indígena Quileute.

Todos os meus parentes paternos eram Quileutes, por tanto, eu era uma Quileute, também.

Meu pai sempre contava histórias da tribo para meu irmão e eu. Meu irmão nunca ligou muito pra isso, ele dizia que era apenas bobagens, diferente de mim.

Não culpo o meu irmão, as histórias saiam da realidade, mas era isso que me fascinava. Sempre gostei de histórias assim, sempre vivi no mundo da fantasia, diferente de Eric que sempre teve seus pés no chão.

O sorriso de Jacob invadiu minha mente, deixando uma trilha de dor, por onde passava.

Eu sempre gostei dele, até mesmo quando ele me disse que era loucamente apaixonado por Bella. Parecia que meu coração só tinha espaço pra ele nessa área.

Escutei um barulho do lado de fora do carro, me fazendo fitar a noite.

Estava escuro demais para eu poder ver alguma coisa. Meu coração acelerou por causa do medo.

Eu ainda continuava a encarar o nada. Foi quando eu vi um vulto se aproximando.

- Oi. - disse Jacob batendo no vidro do velho carro de minha mãe. - Vai me deixar aqui? - fez ele uma careta ainda batendo no vidro.

Continuei tentando acalmar meu coração, mais agora tinha ficado impossível com a presença de Jacob.

- Vai me deixar na chuva, mesmo? - continuou ele.

Abri a porta rapidamente tentando não encostar em Jacob.

- Nossa, eu pensei que você me deixaria lá fora. - afirmou ele entrando no carro escuro.

- Não, eu nunca faria isso! - ele sorri com a minha afirmação. - Mais você me assustou, muito.

- Foi mal, não foi a minha intenção!

- Tudo bem, só não faça isso novamente, ok? - peguei meu celular no painel do carro, sem encostar em Jacob.

- Nossa já é muito tarde! - eu estava muito constrangida de estar muito próxima de Jacob.

Ele estava lindo, como de costume. Seus cabelos negros estavam molhados pela chuva que caia desesperadamente em La Push.

Não pude deixar de estremecer quando percebi que ele estava sem camisa, deixando a mostra seu perfeito peitoral, musculoso.

Ele não era mais o menino magrelo de antes, seu corpo já estava perfeitamente evoluído.

- Não tem camisa, não? - perguntei apontando para seu peito nu.

- Ah. - ele passou sua mão pelo cabelo molhado, constrangido. - Sabe como é, né?

- Sei? - levantei uma sobrancelha, tentando ao máximo não rir da careta estampado em seu lindo rosto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - mudou ele de assunto. - Já está muito tarde!

- Vim ver o meu pai. Hoje é sábado.

- Não tem como passar de carro. Há chuva está muito forte. - apontou com a cabeça para a chuva.

- Eu sei, por isso estou aqui.

- Você pode ficar na minha casa, até a chuva passar. É a casa mais próxima daqui.

Não suportava a idéia de ir até lá, não podia ficar mais perto dele, sem meu coração doer.

- Não, estou bem aqui. Volte para casa Jacob!

- Você não quer a minha companhia? - fez ele uma cara de falsa chateação.

- Não é isso, mais Bella pode não gostar. Afinal, estamos no meio do nada, sozinhos.

- Até parece que Bella vai ligar para isso. Todos sabem que você é como uma das minhas irmãs.

As palavras dele eram como garras afiadas indo diretamente para o meu encontro. Logo as lágrimas estavam em meus olhos, tentei ao máximo segurá-las, mais fora tarde demais.

-O que foi? - perguntou ele se aproximando mais de mim.

- Não é nada. - limpei as lágrimas que caiam ferozmente pelo meu rosto. - É melhor você ir embora.

- Claro que não! Eu não vou deixar você aqui, desse jeito!

Senti seus braços em minha volta. Fechei meus olhos para tentar esquecer da aproximação.

- Será que não entende? - sussurrou ele em meu ouvido, fazendo-me estremecer. - Você é como uma irmã para mim. Nunca a deixarei... Nunca. Conte-me o que está acontecendo. - ele ficou esperando eu começar a falar, mais isso nunca aconteceria. - Por favor... - implorou ele.

Tentei não pensar na dor que invadia meu peito, ele nunca me amara como eu precisava. Essa era uma luta perdida.

Jacob amava Bella desde que éramos crianças, eu o entendia perfeitamente. Até mais que queria entender.

- É algo com sua mãe? - continuo ele. Balancei minha cabeça em negação.

- Não é nada disso Jake. - sussurrei em seus braços.

- Então me conte, talvez eu possa ajudar. Eu quero ajudar!

- Você pode... - deixei escapar.

Como eu poderia deixar escapar uma coisa dessas? Claro que ele podia, ele era o único que poderia.

Os minutos foram se fossando e o silêncio estava me matando. Eu precisava ouvir aquela voz rouca em meu ouvido.

- Jacob eu te amo! – sussurrei. Não podia mais guardar esse segredo.

- Eu sei... somos amigos há muito tempo...

- Não é desse jeito. - o interrompi.

- Então, é como?

No começo tive medo de lhe contar toda a verdade, mais parecia que esse era o único jeito de afastar a angustia que estava alojada em meu peito.

- Eu sempre te amei... Sei que não deveria. Afinal, você ama a Bella, mais...- me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Não queria que fosse assim. Não queria que ele sentisse pena de mim. -Esqueça tudo o que falei.

- Como esquecer? Você diz uma coisa dessas e fala para esquecer? - senti a raiva em sua rouca voz.

Eu sabia que seria assim, eu sempre soube.

Tinha perdido o único amor que Jacob me dera: _á amizade._

Agora a dor era evidente, meu rosto se desfez.

Não restava mais nada, eu já tinha caído no mar sem fim. Agora as lágrimas escoriam pelo meu rosto sem freio, não tive forças para detê-las.

Jacob se afastou um pouco de mim, e pude ver seu peito molhado pelas minhas lágrimas. Desviei meus olhos de seu peito para a escuridão fora do carro. Eu não podia encontrar seus lindos olhos negros cheios de pena.

- Andie? - perguntou ele num sussurro.

- Sim? - suspirei me enchendo de coragem para encontrar aqueles olhos.

Quando meus olhos encontram os dele tive a impressão de ver compreensão.

Mais eu não podia ter falsas esperanças. Eu tinha que entender e colocar na minha cabeça que Jacob nunca me amaria.

Jacob foi se aproximando de mim lentamente, no começo não entendi, mais quando seus lábios encontraram os meus, era como se tudo estivesse se esclarecido.

Coloquei minha mão nos cabelos negros de Jacob o puxando mais para mim. Sua mão foi para a minha cintura, fazendo nossos corpos se encontrarem ainda mais. Se é que isso é possível.

O beijo foi ficando mais exigente, e os lábios de Jacob devoravam os meus com impaciência.

Sua mão direita estava na minha coxa, aquele toque me fez gemer baixinho.

A imagem de Bella veio a minha cabeça, fazendo-me sentir a culpa e o remorso que me invadiram.

Ela não era uma má pessoa, sempre gostei muito dela.

Paralisei no mesmo instante, saindo dos braços de Jacob.

- Jake... Eu sinto muito! - sussurrei com a minha voz tremula pela culpa.

- Não foi você quem me beijou, portanto a culpa não é sua. - suspirou Jacob. - Me perdoe Andie.

- Não tenho nada há perdoar. Você sabe que eu sempre quis isso? Mais não assim...

Minhas palavras foram interrompidas pelo toque do celular que estava no banco.

Não pude deixar de fazer uma cara de choque quando vi quem estava ligando.

-Alô? - atendi com a voz ainda tremula pela culpa.

- Oi, tudo bem? - perguntou Bella com sua voz fraca.

- Estou e você? - olhei para Jacob, que escutava a conversa ao longe.

- Estou ótima. Tenho uma ótima noticia para lhe dar! - gritou ela, no outro lado.

- Fale. - a encorajei.

- Jacob me pediu em casamento. Não é incrível? Eu quero que você seja a nossa madrinha. O quê você acha? - perguntou ela cravando uma estaca no meu coração.

Tentei encontrar as palavras em meio ao desespero, mais eu estava paralisada.

- Você ainda está ai? - perguntou Bella preocupada.

- Estou. Só estava pensando... - respondi, encontrando a minha voz.

- Então o que você acha? - continuou ela.

- É uma notícia que me pegou de surpresa...

- É seu sei. Pegou-me também. - suspirou ela.

- O que foi? - perguntei preocupada.

- Depois eu te conto. Tenho que ir dormi. Amanhã eu tenho que fazer muitas coisas.

-Têm? - perguntei sem animo.

- Vou arrumar os preparativos. - cravou mais ainda a estaca em meu coração.

- Mais você só está no colegial. Vai te prejudicar. - não pude disfarça a agonia.

- Tenho mesmo que desligar. Tchau. - desligou na minha cara.

Ela havia jogado uma bomba em meu colo que estava preste a explodir. Não queria pensar quando explodisse, doeria demais.

"_Foi tarde, demais._"- disse mentalmente a mim mesma. - "Essa _luta, ou melhor, guerra, eu tinha perdido. Não havia nada a se fazer._" - acrescentei.

- Andie? - perguntou Jacob me tirando das lamentações.

Tinha esquecido totalmente da presença de Jacob. Ele estava me encarando com seus olhos negros cheios de preocupação.

- Sim, Jacob? - respondi me virando para encará-lo.

- Eu ia te contar... - sua voz saiu tão baixa que quase não pude ouvir.

- Você não tem nada que se explicar. - me esforcei para não implorar que ele não se casasse e ficasse comigo. - Está tudo bem.

- Eu queria ter te falado antes, mais...

- Bella contaria primeiro. Afinal, somos amigas. - interrompi. - Eu sabia que um dia aconteceria. - suspirei. - Você a ama, é normal.

- Não é nada isso. - Jacob parou de falar, como se estivesse com medo. - Bella está grávida.

- O quê? - gritei.

- È, eu sei. - suspirou, depois pegou a minha mão esquerda. - Eu sempre te amei. Mais nunca passou pela minha cabeça que você também me amava. - confessou.

Sempre sonhei com aquele momento, mais não daquele jeito. Tudo indicava que eu nunca o teria. Nunca...

- Jacob está ficando tarde. - olhei para a noite. Agora estava chovendo levemente. - Tenho que ir. Se você quiser te deixo em casa.

Ele pensou por uns instantes, segurando o rosto com a mão livre. A preocupação era evidente.

-Ta. - foi tudo o que ele disse.

Dirigi lentamente pelas estradas de La Push. Prestei muita atenção nas estradas de terra, tentando, me esforçando, para não pensar. Avistei a cada de Jacob ao longe.

A casa dos Black era muito parecida com a casa que meu pai estava morando. Uma pequena casa de madeira com janelas apertadas, a pintura fraca desgastada a deixava parecida com um celeiro.

Estacionei na frente da pequena varanda, me virei para fitar Jacob que estava muito quieto.

- Bom, chegamos. - avisei.

- Vai ficar amanhã em La Push? - perguntou ele levantando sua grossa sobrancelha.

- Não sei. - admiti. -Tenho umas coisas pra fazer.

- Posso saber? - perguntou ele.

- Pode. - sussurrei. - Vou sair com umas pessoas da escola.

- Ah... - Jacob abriu o meu sorriso preferido. - Está trocando o povo da reserva, pelos caras pálidas?

- Claro que não. - liguei o carro. - Mais é bom se misturar.

-Está com tanta presa, assim?

-Está ficando tarde. - menti. O real motivo era que se eu ficasse doeria muito mais, mas tarde. - Meu pai deve estar preocupado.

- Mande lembranças minhas a ele. - ele se levando e saiu do carro. - Depois a gente se fala?

- Claro. - menti.

Eu tinha que sair de perto de Jacob, antes que minha mascara se desmantelasse bem em sua frente.

- Então, até mais tarde. – despediu-se ele.

- Até. - respondi.

Liguei o carro ainda com a mascara em meu rosto. Mais não demorou muito, ela estava quebrada. As lágrimas invadiram o meu rosto, não consegui mais ver a estrada a minha frente. Estacionei o carro entre as árvores.

Não podia chegar na casa do meu pai daquele jeito.

Fiquei minutos chorando, mais a dor não diminuía, só aumentava.

O grito estava preso em minha garganta, mais não tinha ninguém para me ver daquele jeito.

Gritei como uma louca, mais no fundo eu estava ficando mesmo. Bati minha cabeça com força contra o volante.

Dei-me conte só quando vi os raios de sol, que fizeram meus olhos arderem.

Pequei meu celular, que estava agora dentro do porta luvas. Tinha sete chamadas não atendidas. Suspirei, não estava com cabeça para conversar com ninguém.

Meu celular começou a vibrar na minha mão, o encarei por alguns instantes.

- Alô? - atendi.

- Onde você está, Analisa? - perguntou minha mãe.

- Em La Push. Por quê?

- Seu pai está preocupado. Ele me ligou e disse que você não apareceu.

- Estava chovendo muito. Então encostei o carro e acabei dormindo. - menti. Eu não tinha pregado o olho a noite inteira.

- Está vindo pra cá? - perguntou ela, preocupada.

- Sim, até daqui a pouco. - desliguei o telefone.

Fiquei olhando as árvores por uns segundos, até que decidi dar um passeio até a praia. Ninguém estaria lá tão cedo.

Sai do carro e andei pelas trilas que davam até a praia mais próxima.

O mar estava lindo. A água estava bem clara. Então, notei que estava fazendo sol, isso era muito raro em La Push, em Forks.

Tirei meu tênis e caminhei pela areia macia. Respirei fundo, tentando prender aquele perfume em meus pulmões.

Eu realmente amava tudo aqui. Isso sempre fora a única coisa que me acalmava.

- O quê está fazendo aqui, tão cedo? - perguntou Leah.

Ela realmente me assustou, o que não era nada difícil.

Minha prima estava segurando seus sapatos na mão, como eu fizera.

- Só dando umas voltas. - me sentei na areia. Sem ligar para minhas roupas. Leah fez o mesmo. - E você?

- Vou encontrar Sam, aqui. - ela suspirou. - Ele está muito estranho ultimamente.

- Eu percebi. - respondi ao seu comentário.

- Sam está diferente desde que aquele tal de Cullen apareceu. - disse ela.

- Não tive oportunidade de vê-lo. - suspirei. - Dizem que ele tem uma beleza incomum.

- Tem uma coisa que estou pensando há algum tempo. - ela pegou minha mão.

Leah e eu éramos muito amigas, na verdade ela era a minha melhor amiga.

- Lembra das lendas, do nosso povo? - perguntou ela.

Claro que lembrava, eu simplesmente amava aquelas histórias.

- Sim. Por quê? - eu queria saber o que os Cullen tinha haver com isso.

- O nosso povo fez um trato com aqueles frios. - Leah fez uma careta que me fez rir. - O nome da tal família era Cullen. Será que não são os mesmos?

Minha prima tinha razão, será que eles eram os mesmos?

Levantei-me num pulo da areia.

- Eu tenho que ir! - ela também se levantou. - Vou tentar descobrir isso, sobre os Cullen. Depois te conto.

Já estava andando me afastando de Leah, quando senti uma mão quente pegar meu braço.

- Leah, você está bem? - perguntei preocupada.

- Sim, por quê? - perguntou ela em resposta.

- Você está muito quente. – eu não poderia deixa aquela dor me afastar de minha família. -Venha, vou te levar ao medico.

Peguei o braço de Leah a puxando pelo caminho que saia da praia.

- Não, eu estou bem! - gritou ela. -Tenho que esperar o Sam!

-Ta. - a soltei.

- Nossa prima Emily vem nos visitar depois de amanhã. -avisou-me ela.

Tinha me esquecido totalmente da visita da minha outra prima Emily.

- Estarei aqui! - gritei, saindo correndo.

Fui diretamente para a casa do meu pai.

A casa estava completamente vazia. _Sem testemunhas_.

Subi as estadas lentamente, tentando não pensar em Jacob. Mais isso para mim era uma coisa impossível.

Ele se casaria com Bella, e seria pai.

Nunca tive muitas chances em relação a ele, mais agora nada mais adiantava. Eu tinha o perdido. Tinha perdido a pessoa que mais amava na vida.

Eu só queria que ele fosse realmente feliz.

Era muito estranho imaginar Jacob com um bebêzinho nos braços. Eu tinha que me acostumar. Ele estava saindo da minha vida, mais não do meu coração. Talvez nunca saísse!

- O quê está fazendo ai, parada no meio da escada? -perguntou Eric, me dando um baita susto.

- Pensei que não tinha ninguém aqui. - me virei para ver meu irmão que estava ainda no primeiro degrau da enorme escada.

- Você sumiu. - ele passou a mão em seus cabelos pretos. - Já estava quase ligando para a policia.

- Eu sei que você me ama irmão. - eu realmente estava precisando tirar com a cara de Eric. - Você não ficou nem um dia sem me ver, e já estava entrando em depressão. - coloquei minha mão esquerda na cabeça. -Oh, como ele me ama!

- Chega de tirar com a minha cara. - ordenou ele. -Estava preocupado com você!

- Porque estaria? - perguntei curiosa.

- Eu sei que você sabe que o Jake vai se casar. - começou ele. - E como eu sei que você arrasta um caminhão por ele. Pensei que você estaria precisando de mim.

Mesmo que eu fugisse, Jacob sempre aparecia em minha vida.

- Está tudo bem. - menti. - Ele não era tão importante.

- Sei... - ele suspirou. - Se você precisar estou aqui.Não se esqueça!

- Não me esquecerei. -terminei de subir os degraus que faltavam. - Onde está indo tão elegante?

- Vou visitar a Anne! - ele estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Pelo menos um na família tinha sorte no amor!

- Mande lembranças minha! - gritei entrando no corredor onde ficavam os quartos.

O corredor era bem claro, fora eu mesma que escolhi as cores.

Tinha três portas no corredor.

Do lado esquerdo ficava a porta que dava para o quarto do meu irmão; Também tinha outra porta no lado esquerdo, que era o quarto do meu pai.

A única porta que tinha no lado direito era a porta do meu quanto. Entrei. Meu irmão e eu tínhamos dois quartos. Um na casa da mamãe e outro na do papai. A casa do papai não era muito grande, típico de La Push. Mais era muito confortável. Meu quarto era como de qualquer outra adolescente. Tinha alguns pôsteres na parede, dos meus cantores e bandas preferidas. Também tinha vários livros espalhados, pelos cantos. A parede do meu quarto era roxo bem claro, eu mesma tinha escolhido a cor. Roxo sempre fora a minha cor preferida. A cama ficava no meio do quarto, com os lençóis e edredons rosa bebê. Sempre gostei de combinar as cores, e roxo e rosa bebê combinava.

Tinha uma escrivaninha no lado esquerdo da cama. No lado direito ficava o meu armário de roupas e outras coisa. E também ficava a janela de madeira. A cortina da janela era azul bebê.

Mesmo não tendo dormido a noite, eu não estava nenhum pouco cansada, pelo contrario. Andei lentamente para o meu banheiro, que ficava no lado direito do quarto.

Tomei um banho bem demorado, para tentar esquecer tudo, mais como sempre, Jacob sempre estava em meus pensamentos.

Coloquei um vestido azul de manga curta, de pano bem levinho, e também coloquei meu casaco branco de lã. Quando desci não havia nem sinal do meu irmão, ele realmente amava Anne. Ela tinha muita sorte de ter meu irmão como namorado. Meu irmão não era nada feio e sempre fora simpático. Escutei batida na porta, e foi imediatamente ver quem era.

Bella estava com seus cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo. Ela usava uma calça preta e uma camiseta regata rosa. Quando me viu seu sorriso alargou.

- Entre! - fiz final que ela entrasse na pequena casa.

- Eu vim te trazer, pessoalmente, o convite do meu casamento. - ela esticou um envelope azul para mim.

_**"Você está**__** convidada a comparecer há união de Isabella Swan e Jacob Black.**_

_**Contamos com a sua presença!**_

_**Este evento acontecerá **__**na igreja de La Push, no dia 17 de janeiro, às 20 horas."**_

Li o convide lentamente tentando não desmoronar bem na frente de Bella. Afinal, ela era a noiva. O casamento seria em poucas semanas, hoje era dia oito, segunda-feira.

- Você vai estar ocupada neste dia? -perguntou ela, vendo a tristeza que não pude disfarça.

- Não é isso. - eu tinha que inventar um bom motivo. - Esse dia será ótimo.

- Que bom que está ótimo pra você. - sua felicidade estava me matando. -Tenho que entregar os outros convites. Te vejo mais tarde?

- Não sei. - apertei o convite contra meus dedos. -Tenho muitas coisas a fazer hoje.

Levei Bella até a porta vendo a alegria que emanava dela. Fiquei a observado partir com um sorriso estampado em seus lábios.

_Estava perto demais_. O dia estava muito perto.

Não sentia inveja de Bella, por nenhum segundo senti. Mais a dor estava cada vez mais forte, a dor que estava no meu peito.

Corri para meu quarto, eu me deitei na minha cama alguns minutos depois. Era uma coisa assustadora, essa sensação de que um buraco havia sido construído no meu peito, fazendo meus órgãos vitais pararem de funcionar e deixando-os em trapos.

Racionalmente, eu sabia que meus pulmões deviam estar intactos, mas mesmo assim, eu lutava por ar e minha cabeça rodava como se os meus esforços me levassem a nada. Eu me curvei, abraçando minhas costelas pra me manter junta.


End file.
